Inuyasha: The Tales of two sisters
by Chibi Kira
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome's kids grow up, Ichi-Amai and Kinaya, They're 15 and 14 and they go and search for the Shikon Shards
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The shikon jewel was finally restored and Kagome felt like she had no reason to be in the feudal era. Peace was more likely to happen than war. So she packed her stuff and left towards the well. Kagome then heard footsteps behind her, so she stopped. She turned and saw Inuyasha.

"Where are you going?!"

Kagome then looked down sadly and said "Home" Inuyasha knew something was wrong. Unfortunately he still wanted the jewel.

"At least give me the jewel."

Kagome got hurt and said "Oh, you want this then SIT!" She turned around and left back home. When she came out of the well she noticed the jewel was glowing. Meanwhile Sota, Grandpa, and Kagome's mom all came out. When they finally stopped Kagome was covered in the mysterious light.

When the light stopped the jewel was the normal color. But Kagome was different; she had turned into a half demon. "Wow Kagome look what happened to you!" Sota exclaimed. Kagome saw herself and just stood there. She herself was shocked. After that she just went inside so she could find a way for anybody to see her ears.

Several years have passed and Kagome have been living normal now; she finally ended school and got a scholarship. To her everything felt perfect. But she felt this emptiness inside of her. Unfortunately she didn't know what and she had lost some of her memory of the feudal era. So that didn't help her. Well like said earlier she got a scholarship but declined it for some strange reason. One day Kagome decided to go to the feudal era. She first told her mom, packed her stuff, and left to the shrine. As Kagome went down the steps she heard creaking noises she was startled at first but, then realized it was just the steps. When she finally reached the well she just stood there. She was staring at the well remembering her memories…that she had. She made her decision final, she was going. She hid the jewel where nobody could find it.

She then hopped into the well. As soon as she came out she went towards Kaede's village. She then entered Kaede's hut and saw her. Kaede was still a priestess, amazingly. Kagome then heard Inuyasha come in. "Oh, your back." Kagome was a little shocked that Inuyasha wasn't with Kikyo.

"Where's Kikyo?"

There was a long pause and Kaede finally spoke "After you left Kagome, Kikyo left to the place of the dead for her soul was at peace." (The reason they recognize her is because Kagome can hide her ears.) Kagome started messing with her hair until her ears appeared. Inuyasha and Kaede were then shocked.

"What happened to you?! You're a demon!"

"I'm a half demon to be exact. This is the jewel's fault damn it! I wanted to be normal! A mortal!" Kaede then pondered a little, after a while she spoke. "Maybe it's you're heart's desire, you just don't know it."

Kagome thought for a while then said "Maybe."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A year has passed and Kagome was going to have her first baby with her husband, Inuyasha. The wedding was very strange it took place around the Higurashi shrine. Kagome finally had the courage to tell her friends about the real Inuyasha at the wedding. They were very shocked after the wedding, especially, Hojo, so yeah after that they went back to the feudal era for their honeymoon.

Now when the baby was born Kagome was in the modern world…uh oh. As soon as the baby came out and was cleaned there was a loud scream made by the nurse. Then the nurse came in and exclaimed "T-the baby! S-she has d-dog e-ears!" Inuyasha quickly carried Kagome and snatched the baby not injuring it. As soon as he was out the doors he left back to the feudal era.

They named the baby Ichi-Amai, which means "sweet one". She was more like Kagome than Inuyasha. She contained more holy ability and fairly well in combat. A year later they had another child, a girl. It took Kagome and Inuyasha a while to name her but they finally named her Kinaya, which has no meaning.

Kinaya was the opposite of Ichi-Amai. She had more demonic strength then Ichi-Amai. So the sisters evened each other out. Kinaya had Inuyasha's silver hair and ears; on the other hand Ichi-Amai had Kagome's black hair and ears. Unlike their parents they had dog tails.

They both went to school in the modern era. They were smart like Kagome (they were smart at math) and joined the archery club. They each did sports too. During the school year they were forced to wear the uniform, like their mom. They also lived with Kagome's mom, Sota, and Kagome's Grandpa. They loved to tease Gramps. (That's what they call him) They had the behavior of Inuyasha, especially Kinaya, but they had the kindness of Kagome.

Inuyasha's father, of course wasn't aware about Inuyasha's and Kagome's wedding and therefore didn't know about his grand kids. In order to hide their ears they have to wake up really early and mess with their hair, which takes a long time. To hide their tails…well you don't want to know.


End file.
